mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Scott
Emily Scott (July 13th, 1982) was born in Iowa to Joshua Starr and Kimberly Star. She has an older brother, Keifer Starr and a younger sister, Sahsa Turner. Her family was fairly well off. But when she was 17 years old her older brother sold her sister into sex slavery for $2,000,000 so he could start his own coffee company. In 2002 her brother started his coffee company. Emily's mother committed suicide on the 10th anniversary of her daughter's disappearance. It was then that Emily learned the horrible truth of what her brother did. Emily and her boyfriend at the time, Jacob Scott, decided to kill Keifer and her father for covering everything up. Emily forced her brother to jump off a ten story building, and write a suicide note. She also made her father shoot himself in the head. She then took Jacobs last name, while Jacob went off to fight in Afghanistan while she went searching for her little sister. It eventually lead her to Passion Point where she found her married to Erik Turner. She took a job at North Miami High School as a History Teacher, During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Emily was named a suspect due to what Erik Turner had done. Emily was eventually cleared, and reunited with her sister. After the murders were over, she and her sister and boyfriend went on the run. =Childhood= Emily was the middle of three siblings. Her father was the CEO of Starr Shoes making $300,000 a year. She never wanted for anything. She was close with her older brother Keifer, and her younger sister Sasha. She was much closer with Sasha however, as Sasha always looked up to her. =HIgh School= Emily did very well in HIgh School. But in her senior year her sister was kidnapped and believed to be dead. Emily was distraught. After 2 weeks of searching her sister was declared dead. =College= After her sister's disappearance, Emily decided to attend college out of state and was accepted into Michigan State. There she met Jacob Scott, and the two started dating. Emily finished college in 2008 and took a job as a History Teacher. =Discovering the Truth= In 2009, Emily's mother committed suicide. She overdosed, unable tod eal with the fact that her daughter had to be dead. Emily overheard her father yelling at her brother, who was now a successful CEO himself. She heard that her brother sold Sasha, and that her father knew about it. Emily was furious. Emily called her brother to meet her on the top of his office building roof. Her brother showed up, and she and her boyfriend had a gun pointed on him. She told him to write a suicide note, and to jump off the building. Keifer refused, but Emily told him that he had a choice -- die, or go to jail. He told her she couldn't prove it. Emily lied, saying their father agreed to testify against him. Keifer then jumped off the ten story building, and fell to his death. Emily then found her father. She told him she knew that he knew the truth, and kept it from her. She told him to shoot himself in the head. She told him that if he didn't, she'd shoot him instead. She got him to do it. After that, she started looking for her sister. But she had to keep a low profile, so she took her boyfriends last name. Jacob then went to Afghanistan. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= In 2010, Emily finally found her sister in Passion Point, Florida. She took a job as a History Teacher nearby, and tried getting closer to Sasha. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders Emily was named as a suspect. Investigators discovered that she was Sasha's sister, and that she had killed Sasha's father and brother for revenge. Emily was cleared of the murders in Passion Point. =Later Life= Emily went on the run with Sasha shortly after the death of Erik Turner, and Edward Adair. Jacob joined them when he got back. =Quotes= "They make good shoes?" - on Starr Shoes "His name is Jacob. He's currently serving in Afghanistan. And he's wonderful." - on her boyfriend "He's a little... eccentric. But he's not bad." - on Randall George "My parents are both dead. I have one older brother, and he's deceased too." "My mom committed suicide. My dad died of an illness. And my brother killed himself." "The police believe he may have been pushed."